The Greatest Fear of All
The Greatest Fear of All is the 9th episode of the 4th Season and the 43rd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja and the Elemental Masters are continuing the journey back to New Ninjago City, making up for lost time as they're a day behind Chen (having left Dareth on the island and going back to get him). As everyone enters the city, Lloyd reminds them that no matter what Chen does, they must stick together. As they land, the citizens see Skylor as a Serpentine, they panicked and run off. Garmadon realizes they're the first ones anyone saw; Chen hasn't attacked yet. Lloyd then tells him that he and Skylor must get out of sight before telling the Elemental Masters to protect the people. As they leave, Skylor notices her hand changing back to normal. At the same time in their hideout, Chen also notices he's changing back and questions it as attacking at that moment would prove disastrous. Kapau and Chope reveal that the spell's effects continue onto the next page: in order for the spell to become permanent, they need the essence of a true Anacondrai. Zugu then informs them of the Ninja and the Elemental Masters arriving, to which Chen decides to switch plans. At the Samurai X Cave, the six Ninja, Nya, and Garmadon are greeted by Master Wu, Misako and the Falcon. Though Misako is initially surprised by Garmadon being a Serpentine, she is told the situation by Kai and Skylor, the latter soon being comforted by Misako. Garmadon also thanks Wu for looking after his wife, though feels guilty about the letter upon hearing him say "as any good brother should." Lloyd informs them that while the elemental fighters are on standby, none of them know where Chen will strike first, with the first attack resulting in the first succumbing to war. Jay questions how they defeat an enemy they barely know about, while Wu, with help from the Falcon, decides to find someone who does. The Ninja, Wu and Garmadon travel to Kryptarium Prison, where Master Wu hopes to find out how to defeat the fake Anacondrai by asking a real Anacondrai. Upon their arrival, the Warden lets them in, and shows them the prison cells housing a variety of inmates. The group heads to the corner of the room, where they find a miniscule Pythor talking to a small basketball in a playhouse. Pythor is very displeased to see the Ninja, and when Jay asks how they can defeat the fake Anacondrai, Pythor says that he won't speak to them, but changes his mind upon seeing Garmadon's new appearance, and begins talking with the Ninja. In the meantime, Kapau and Chope break into the prison, stealing the Warden's keys and heading for the main cell hall. The intrusion is announced over the prison's intercom, which makes all the prisoners excited except for Pythor , who tells Garmadon that there's no way to defeat an Anacondrai because they have no weaknesses. At that moment, Kapau and Chope enter the main hall, with Cole, Kai, and Jay going in to battle. Zane soon notices Garmadon's hand change after a drop of Pythor's venom falls on it and realizes that Pythor holds the key to keep the transformation permanent. Wu and Lloyd realize they have to keep the serpentine away from them. Wu then has Zane join in attacking the invading cultists while his group escape. Wu, Garmadon and Lloyd depart with Pythor, although they barely escape the prison after Warden initiates a full security lockdown. Kapau and Chope prove to be formidable adversaries for the Ninja, while Pythor explains to Garmadon that Chen tricked the Serpentine and the first Elemental Masters into battling each other. Master Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd manage to escape the prison with Pythor, making it into a basketball court—but a group of Anacondrai Copters and Battle Mechs converge on the area, surrounding the group. Lloyd does Spinjitzu and knocks some of them down, but drops Pythor in the process. Inside the prison, the Ninja battle Kapau and Chope. When Kai and Jay unleash their elements on Kapau, he drops his staff, which lands in front of No-Eyed Pete's cell. With help from his parrot, the blind pirate manages to use the staff to flip a switch near his cell, which opens all of the cells in the main hall—freeing the Kryptarium's prisoners. A massive battle breaks out, with the Ninja battling various old enemies, including pirates, skeletons, Nindroids, and the Giant Stone Warrior before escaping from the main hall as Cole breaks through various prison cells. In the basketball court, Lloyd searches for Pythor while Wu and Garmadon battle various fake Anacondrai. Master soon manages to find Pythor, but he is seized by an invisible fake Anacondrai warrior moments before the Ninja crash into the court. As the fake Anacondrai leave and Kryptarium's freed prisoners rush towards the basketball court, the Ninja escape with an ice ramp built by Zane. After escaping the court, Kai destroys the ramp, leaving the prisoners behind in the court with the Warden and the prison's officers surrounding them ordering them back into their cells. The fake Anacondrai return to their camp, with Chen taking Pythor out of a bottle and sets him down onto a running wheel, then placing a Swamp Rat behind him after he protests. Pythor begins slithering away, which causes him to sweat, and the sweat is obtained by Chen, who uses it on himself to make the Anacondrai transformation permanent. In the meantime, a group of noodle trucks head out into a desert, with the Elemental Masters ready to confront them. However, the trucks unexpectedly split up, sending the Elemental Masters spreading out across Ninjago, including the Ninja. Back at the Samurai X Cave, Nya readies the Bounty for battle, while Garmadon attempts to tell Misako about the letter, but he stops when the power goes out. The Ninja and the other Elemental Masters pursue Chen's noodle trucks across Ninjago using their Elemental Dragons, while Chen and the remaining fake Anacondrai depart from the camp, leaving Pythor to be eaten by the Swamp Rat. Skylor and Master soon realize that the trucks are creating a diversion to spread the Elemental Masters out and leave Ninjago defenseless, and Master orders everyone to stop the trucks. After all of the trucks are crashed or stopped by the Elemental Masters, they open the trailers up—only to find that they're empty, with no fake Anacondrai inside. As Chen's army converges on Jamanakai Village and begins to wreak havoc, with Chen laughing at his success. Garmadon then proclaims that the new Serpentine War has just begun. Cast *Captain Soto - Alan Marriott *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Citizen - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Frakjaw - Michael Adamthwaite *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *kapau - Allesandro Juliani *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Master Chen - Ian James Corlette *Master Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Warden Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Old woman - Jillian Michaels *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Notes *A very ridiculous plot point is that No-Eyed Pete uses an Anacondrai staff to flip a switch outside his cell, which releases all of Kryptarium's prisoners. The switch doesn't have anything over it to prevent such a disastrous escape from happening, even if it's by accident. *The events of "Never Trust a Snake," "Day of The Great Devourer," and "The Titanium Ninja" are mentioned. *Unlike the minifigures in the sets, the cultists' Anacondrai forms have splotches of white paint on their faces in the TV show, while in the sets, their faces have none, making their heads appear exactly as the original Anacondrai did. *It may seem unclear as to how or why Chen's head does not turn into that of an Anacondrai following the cult's mass-transformation, as he still has his unique Anacondrai "crown" afterwards, with his face simply turned purple. All of the cultists have heads just like the ones of the Anacondrai, although some have white paint remaining on them. The only major exception besides Chen is Eyezor, whose distinctive mohawk actually makes it through the transformation. *This is the first episode in the series to feature all of the factions of antagonists the Ninja have fought not only in a single episode, but also in the same place. They encounter Kruncha, a Skulkin, Pythor, a Serpentine, Captain Soto, a pirate, the Giant Stone Warrior, a Nindroid, and the Anacondrai Cultist. *Despite not being real Anacondrai, as directly stated by Chen and Pythor, the Cultists in their Anacondrai forms somehow have the ability to turn invisible. This is presumably an aspect of the spell used to transform them. *Pythor has a basketball with a face on it that he refers to as his friend named Rodrigo. This is a reference to the movie Cast Away, which featured a volleyball with a face on it that the main character treated as a friend (named Wilson). *The Giant Stone Warrior appears as a prisoner: this contradicts with how it fell in the bottomless pit in "The Stone Army." This means that the pit is not bottomless. **Also the Giant Stone Warrior's armor and helmet horns are in a more metallic color, which they were not in "The Stone Army." *This is the only episode of Season 4 where Karlof appears but doesn't speak. *Before the door closes while Master Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd were trying to escape with Pythor, Wu was able to retrieve his hat. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *When Chop'rai and Kapau'rai scare the warden, one of them says, "there's no such thing as ghosts," This is a reference to the next season. Ironically, they both turn into ghosts in the next episode. Errors *When a young boy in Jamanakai Village is playing with a paper dragon, Zugu, who is in his Anacondrai form, sneaks up from behind him. Ahead of the boy is a large group of people, who he runs to after seeing Zugu. **Why they didn't immediately react to Zugu being there is unknown, but it is possible that he was invisible at first. **At the same time, why everyone is crowded around watching someone play with a toy dragon is very odd as well. **And on top of that, there is an entire army of "Anacondrai" behind Zugu as well. *Kruncha is mistakenly called Frakjaw by the warden. *Chamille wasn't seen with the other Elemental Masters when Shade commanded them to stop the trucks. Gallery 43View.png GDragonRide.png JungleBust.png DollHouse.png OldVsNew.png|"I'm not an outdated relic anymore!" -Zane to an imprisoned Nindroid Tooth.jpg|"Everything's a weapon in the big house!" -Jay IceBridge.png IceWheel.png ZuguChenrai.png FixedArm.png Plans42.png Trucks.png EmptyTrucks.png SplitUp.png ZaneTalks43.png ZDragonRider.png PythorJar.png IceRoad.png ZuguCondraiFace.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements